The Last Hogsmeade Visit
by zorak coast to coast
Summary: This is a short, fluffy, and smutty HP/Glee crossover that it all about Slytherin!Santana and Hufflepuff!Brittany's first date at The Three Broomsticks. Warning: contains lesbian sex!


**A/N:** This is a short, fluffy, and smutty one shot Harry Potter/Glee crossover that is Brittana centered. All the Harry Potter themed Brittana fan art floating around Tumblr gave me the idea, so thank you to the artists of those. Thanks for reading and stay blazin'!

The Hufflepuff Basement is packed and full of excited looking students all chattering and moving about hyperactively. Brittany Pierce has just come down from the library where she had been attempting to work on her Potions homework, but she had been so distracted that she eventually gave up and went back to her common room. Brittany waves to a group of fellow 5th year Hufflepuffs and moves down one of the lamp lit tunnels towards the girls' dormitories where she stops at the round barrel top door and swings it open. She moves to her four poster bed with yellow hangings and sets down her book bag.

Brittany stands in front of her trunk at the end of her bed, and pulls out a fresh dress shirt and yellow Hufflepuff tie. She quickly changes, rolling up the sleeves on her shirt up to her elbows and tying the tie loosely around her neck. She moves to the mirror against the wall, combs through her blonde hair, and pulls it back into a tight ponytail as Hannah Abbott, a fellow 5th year Hufflepuff girl, comes in and starts milling around her own bed. Today was a special day because it was their last weekend visit to Hogsmeade.

It was a warm spring day, and Brittany was excited and a bit nervous to tell the truth. Ever since she was a first year, Brittany had had a pretty major crush on a certain Slytherin with tan skin and black hair. Brittany and said Slytherin girl had Herbology together this semester with the Hufflepuff Head of House Professor Sprout, so Professor Sprout didn't mind if Brittany sat at the back and spent most of the lesson staring at the girl. She seemed to know that Brittany was likely going to fail Herbology anyways, whether she spent the class staring longingly at a classmate or not.

Brittany slowly worked up her courage over the year and made a move to sit next the Slytherin girl in Herbology one day. Brittany was shaking like a leaf, but she kept her voice cool and calm. The girl told her her name, Santana Lopez, with a smile and even helped Brittany repot her Fanged Geranium. They became quick friends, and soon Santana was meeting Brittany in the library almost every night to help her with her homework. Brittany tried to keep her more than friendly feelings for Santana bottled up, but Santana could see right through her as usual. Just this past week, after Brittany had fallen asleep sitting cuddled next to Santana in one of the overlarge arm chairs in the library, her head on Santana's shoulder, Santana had finally asked Brittany out on a date. Brittany had sputtered incomprehensibly for a moment before she regained her composure and nodded furiously. Santana smiled a huge grin, packed up her things, and made her way back down to the Slytherin Dungeon feeling very self-confident.

They had agreed to meet at The Three Broomsticks for a couple of bottles of Butterbeer, and it was fast approaching the set meeting time. Brittany checks herself over in the mirror one last time, and starts on her way out to Hogsmeade. The spring air is fresh and all the nervousness Brittany had been feeling concerning her date slips away. As she walks through the Door of The Three Broomsticks she spots Madam Rosmerta who waves with the hand that isn't holding a couple of tankards of meade.

"Hello, Brittany, dear!" she calls toward Brittany.

"Hey, Rosmerta!" Brittany says with a smile. Brittany had been to The Three Broomsticks with Santana a couple of times before, but never alone just the two of them. Before they had taken a secluded booth in the back, so that's where Brittany heads, hoping to find Santana already there. When she rounds the corner and finds their usual booth, Santana's huddled back into it, her nose buried in her Divination textbook.

"Hey, San!" Brittany says sliding in across from Santana who's wearing her green Slytherin tie, a sweater vest, and has the sleeves on her dress shirt also rolled up. Santana jumps a bit at Brittany's sudden exclamation. She was apparently very immersed in her reading, but she looks up at Brittany and smiles big anyways.

"Hey, Britt," she says putting her quill down. "Check out what the planets have in store for me this week," Santana says flipping her Divination textbook over and sliding it towards Brittany. Brittany's eyes scan over it momentarily before she looks back up smiling at Santana.

"Due to the corresponding movements of Venus and Earth in their rotations," Brittany reads aloud, smile ever growing on her face. "You will experience a new love interest that will bring you unfamiliar sensations and emotions." Brittany hands the book back to Santana wondering if she was thinking what she was thinking.

"That sounds good, right?" Santana asks lifting up two fingers as Rosmerta passes, indicating that they want two Butterbeers.

"Yeah, really good," Brittany replies feeling the nervousness return to the pit of her stomach. The soft light of the floating lamps is setting the mood just right, and the hum of the witches and wizards chattering around them leaves Brittany free to focus in on Santana as she looks over to the booth across from them and waves at some other Slytherins. Their Butterbeers arrive and they set about sipping at them.

"So," Brittany starts. She has had this thought on her mind since Santana had asked her out on this date. "Not that I'm not really happy to be here, but why did you ask me out?" Santana looks up from where she's sipping at her Butterbeer, looking a bit unprepared for this line of questioning.

"Uh..." Santana mumbles looking around nervously. "Because I like you, Brittany. And I can tell how you feel about me. It's kind of obvious. And I feel the same way, to be honest. My friends have been telling me to ask you out for a long time now." Brittany had known that Santana had been aware of Brittany's crush on her, but she had no idea that Santana had more than friendly feelings for her as well.

"You mean...?" Brittany trails off not knowing how to finish her sentence.

"Yeah, Britt," Santana says with a genuine smile and giggle that lets Brittany know that whatever is Santana's doing right now, Brittany shouldn't be anything but ecstatic about it. Brittany sees Santana pull her wand out and point it into the air above them.

"Accio Rosa!" Santana says quietly with a flick of her wand, and a blood red rose comes flying through the open window to their right and into her open and waiting hand. She puts her wand back into her pocket and offers the rose to Brittany.

"So..." Santana says as Brittany takes the rose into her hands with a huge grin. "You want to take a walk?" Brittany nods, and they pay their tab quickly and move to the door of The Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta gives Brittany a knowing smile as she passes. Brittany can feel herself blushing slightly as she grips tighter around the thornless rose.

Out in the fresh air of Hogsmeade Brittany feels a bit more relaxed. Santana slows down to walk along beside her, and Brittany takes a large whiff of the rose. It smells like a dream, and a goofy grin spreads across Brittany's face.

"So where are we headed?" Brittany asks once she regains her head.

"Where ever you want babe," Santana says with a wink. Brittany's never heard Santana call her 'babe' before, but she decides quickly that she likes the sound of it.

Brittany leads them back towards Hogwarts, keeping up the conversation all the while, and swerves around to the bank of the lake, moving to sit at its edge and watch as the waves lap in at them. Brittany's strategically sits them down in between a large tree and a overgrown bush. Santana seems to notice that they're completely hidden from the outside world and scoots closer to Brittany instantly, her hand planting itself next to Brittany's outside hip. Brittany leans back into her shoulder a bit and smiles her best flirty grin. Santana's wondering what to do next. She thinks momentarily about striking up conversation again, but seeing the sparkle in Brittany's eyes and how close her face is to hers she quickly decides against it. Santana closes her eyes and leans into Brittany. Santana's lips find their opposite's, and she can feel Brittany smiling into her. They kiss slowly for several minutes, hands starting to grasp at each other desperately, before Brittany leans back with a sharp inhale. She kisses Santana softly again before she speaks.

"You wanna take this inside the castle or what?" Santana nods leaning back in to nip at Brittany's lower lip. Brittany pops up, breaks the stem off the rose, and tucks the rose bloom behind Santana's ear with a smile. They hurry hand in hand back to the castle where they sneak into Professor Binns's empty classroom, prop a chair up against the doorknob, and continue kissing at a more hurried pace.

When Brittany feels Santana's tongue slide into her mouth, her hands pushing her back onto the top of Professor Binns's desk, she thinks she might pass out. She's been fantasizing about doing this with Santana since she had first come to Hogwarts, and here she finally is rounding first base with the girl she has been obsessing over for years. A minute more of kissing and Brittany bravely slides a hand up underneath the hem of Santana's shirt, feeling at her taut stomach. Santana breaks the kiss with a smile and moves her mouth to lick and suck at Brittany's neck. It feels very, very nice, and Brittany lets out a little moan as Santana reaches her pressure point.

Brittany's eyes screw shut, and her hands grasp tightly around Santana's back over her sweater vest as she feels a hand slide from her left knee up underneath her skirt to her inner thigh. Brittany's quite sure the heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach is due to the tracing of Santana's fingertips over the wet spot on her underwear, but it could be the lusty glare Santana's piercing her with.

"Fuck," Brittany hisses out, hips jerking a bit, as Santana suddenly rubs hard over her covered core. She feels the hand that had been rubbing hard underneath her skirt and over the top of her now obviously wet underwear move up to slide her underwear off to the floor. Santana's right hand turns Brittany's head towards where her mouth has been sucking at her neck and her tongue pokes out to lick up the shell of Brittany's ear.

"You sure you wanna do this here?" Santana whispers hotly into Brittany's ear.

"Are you fucking serious?" Brittany huffs out as Santana's fingers start to run up and down from her entrance to her clit. "If you don't hurry up, I'm going to put the Imperius curse on you and make you do it myself," Brittany says more than a little out of breath. Santana smiles and runs her fingers up to rub at Brittany's swollen clit for a moment. She kisses Brittany hard again and moves her two fingers down to enter Brittany. She starts up what Brittany would call a very pleasurable rhythm, if she was capable of forming comprehensible sentences that is. Santana leans back to watch Brittany's face as it contorts in pleasure. She brings her thumb up to rub at Brittany's clit and feels herself getting even more aroused as Brittany pulls her back in roughly by her green Slytherin tie to kiss her.

After continuing to kiss and thrust at a constantly increasing pace, Santana feels Brittany start to clench around her fingers. She pulls Brittany's body from where it's sitting on Binns's desk closer into herself as she thrusts as quickly as she can, rubbing circles around her clit with her thumb. Brittany lets out a long strangled moan into the crook of Santana's neck and her body tenses for a moment. Santana slows her thrusts after a second and kisses Brittany softly.

Just as Santana's pulling out of Brittany and moving down to slide her underwear back on she sees the chair they had placed against the door fly away and the door swing open.

"One hundred points from Slytherin, Ms. Lopez! And one hundred points from Hufflepuff, Ms. Pierce!" Professor McGonagall yells pointing brashly at them both and frowning.

"Well shit..." Santana mumbles. It had been awesome while it lasted.


End file.
